


Think and You'll Miss It

by michibiki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Beating, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream and Tommy are really strong foils to each other and it SHOWS, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pandora's Vault Prison, Parallels, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pussboy my beloved, implied/referenced ship, like its only there if you squint you could read it and not see it at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michibiki/pseuds/michibiki
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Think and You'll Miss It

The world hated Dream.

That’s just what he’d accepted at this point. This world, originally of his own creation, his own SMP, had been turned against him. So if the world was going to hate him, he was going to hate it too. At least, that’s what he tried to do. _No more attachments_ , he promised himself. _No more allies,_ he swore to his aching heart. _This is to keep me safe._

  
But no matter the horrible threats he said, the unforgivable things he did, it seemed Dream was cursed to care too much about the world he’d help bring into creation. He knew it would all leave him eventually, but some small section of his heart held tightly to the comfort he found in all the creatures that inhabited the world that was once his. Not the people, he’d seen how vile and evil so many of them were, but the creatures. It’s why, even after all that time, Dream still lashed out at Tommy for threatening his last memory of his horse. It’s why Dream was now rubbing his bloody knuckles and clenching his jaw while he locked eyes with the very man he hoped he’d never have to deal with again.

  
When Tommy had gotten locked in the prison with him due to whatever the security issue was, Dream had a sinking feeling that one of them wasn’t going to be leaving the cell unharmed. What else was he supposed to expect? Dream had a history of violence and Tommy had a history of provoking him, which was why both of them stood on opposite sides of the cell, rubbing sore bruises. Blood dripped out of Tommy’s probably broken nose, not like he’d ever know if it was or not though, as he stood over the body of the cat that _wasn’t even Dream’s._ It was Tommy’s cat, and he’d killed it just because Dream showed that he still had his _stupid_ attachments!

  
He wanted to blame Tommy, and a large part of him did, but Dream couldn’t help but also blame his stupid heart for softening enough to try and let anything in again to improve himself. _You’re just the villain, after all. Why try and get better when you’re destined to be the one beaten down just to give the hero a purpose?_ His mind nagged at him quietly, buzzing into the background as he approached Tommy, throwing off the now-halved ceramic mask, which he’d also cherished once unsurprisingly. He always wore the mask when he fought, but what was the point if it was barely there? What was the point in trying to avoid eye contact when he could barely even open his visible eye from the bruising and swelling that was already forming around it? He’d be giving Tommy the satisfaction of seeing how he’d hurt him, sure, but fuck it he was over having a moral high ground.

 _It really was like Wilbur said: when a man has nothing left to lose, he can do what he wants._ And Dream was so far past the point of having nothing left to lose.

“That’s what happens when you fuckin’ love somethin’ you prick!” The British child spat out, wiping the back of his hand against his bloodied nose as he readied another punch.

“You think I don’t know that Tommy? You think I didn’t already _try_ not loving shit so I didn’t have to lose anything again?” He hissed back as he pushed Tommy closer into the wall, making the already crowded space feel even worse.

“Oh, like you know so much about losin’ shit! You’ve won every fuckin war you started on this server, damn it! You don’t really love anything but your stupid animals and Ge-”

“Don’t you fucking DARE say his name-” Dream snaps further, something he didn’t even know was possible until _he_ was brought into this. His mind is buzzing so hard that he can barely even feel it as Tommy tries to shove him off with a heavy kick to the gut. All he can think is _George must hate me now, why am I even trying to get better?_ George’s wish for a happy family on the server and how Tommy _ruined_ that by turning the server into factions with Wilbur is all he cares about as he snaps a sharp fist straight to the side of Tommy’s jaw, knowing it’s done its job when he hears the familiar crunch that came with breaking a bone.

As Tommy turned his head to spit out some blood, maybe a tooth, Dream didn’t hesitate and aimed a punch square for his temple. And just like the duel that sealed their fates as opposite sides of the same coin...

He didn’t miss.


End file.
